


The One About Us

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e05 That Still Small Voice, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: AU 100 word drabble. Not explicitly stated but set during Season 1 Episode 5 That Still Small Voice. SwanQueen happy ending.





	The One About Us

Regina was the first to pull free from the kiss, moving just an inch away to lick her lips and lean her forehead against the Savior’s. She let out a breathy laugh, letting the perfectness of the moment permeate her being. She leaned forward until her cheek pressed against Emma’s. “I think the curse is the least of our problems right now.”

“So you’re really…?”

“The Evil Queen? Yes,” Regina smiled. “I have quite a few stories for you to hear.”

Emma tightened her grip on Regina. “Start with my favourite.”

“Which is?” Regina’s eyebrow raised.

“The one about us.”


End file.
